


i'll make you a star in my universe

by inthesummer



Series: Who We Are [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, cheesy fluff, more domestic percico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthesummer/pseuds/inthesummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only problem with Nico's ability to shadow-travel, Percy decided, was that Nico had so often used it to conveniently appear before him in a blink of an eye that Percy sometimes forgot the opposite also stood true - that Nico, too, was able to use it to disappear from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll make you a star in my universe

The only problem with Nico's ability to shadow-travel, Percy decided, was that Nico had so often used it to conveniently appear before him in a blink of an eye that Percy sometimes forgot the opposite also stood true - that Nico, too, was able to use it to disappear from him.

And disappear he did, in the short span of time Percy spent in the bathroom washing his face and brushing his teeth and trying hopelessly to somewhat tame his messy dark hair while running through the options of how to best spend the day with Nico in his head. He was practically bouncing off his feet as he walked out of the bathroom, having decided that it shouldn't matter what they would do so long as they're doing it together, only to stop dead in his tracks when he found the couch in the living room where he had last seen Nico just a few minutes ago was now empty.

"Nico?" Percy called out, not exactly expecting a reply because he had a feeling he would get none. He reached for his Riptide in his pocket, not yet drawing out the sword but just making sure that it was at the ready while he assessed the situation at hand.

Having been in so many battles, Percy liked to think that he could easily recognize the traces of it when he saw ones. If, _gods forbid_ , there had been an attack, surely Nico wouldn't have gone down without a fight. But there were no signs of any struggles whatsoever, and Percy didn't know if it was supposed to make him feel better of worse. Knowing that Nico was at least not in immediate anger did very little to calm his frantic heartbeats, and helped none to his growing confusion.

Okay, so Nico left of his own accord. And pretty much _in a haste_ too, judging by the fact that he didn't even bother to wait for Percy and tell him about it, and that the television was still on, the remote lying abandoned on Nico's favorite side of the couch. The younger demigod had been flipping through the channels earlier and now the tv screen was showing two young women chattering about cupcakes with voices too merry for Percy's current mood, so he grabbed the remote and turned it off.

He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath in an attempt to quell the panic that had began to spread inside him. It was a relief that Nico had not been attacked, sure, but Percy wouldn't be at ease until he knew where the other was and why he had left without saying anything to him in the first place.

A small, sensible voice in his head was telling him that it's most likely got to do with Hazel. Perhaps she had Iris-messaged Nico and asked him to see her at Camp Jupiter for some reason. Percy always knew that Nico cared for his half-sister more than he let on, and he'd come running to her side in a flash if ever she needed him be, so maybe that's what had happened.

 _Or maybe_ , said another voice that Percy had vehemently tried to ignore, _Nico just left for the sake of leaving - it's not like he's never done that before anyway_.

Percy was too busy mentally stabbing the evil voice in his mind that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly heard another voice saying _oh hi Percy_ from behind him and when he turned around, he saw Nico standing in front of his bedroom's door, pretty much alive and breathing and perfectly fine.

 _So_ fine, even, that he had the audacity to be smiling sheepishly at Percy as he mumbled about how he actually had aimed for the living room and yet still ended up in the bedroom for some reason. In retrospect, Percy would have probably teased Nico to no end for confessing that he did have a tendency to show up at _his_ bedroom, but as things were, all he could think about was how Nico seemed okay, while Percy definitely was _not_ , and it made him angry.

"Where did you go?"

Percy didn't know if it was the tone with which he asked the question or the look on his face, but whatever it was, it silenced Nico and wiped the smile off his face, and he now looked like Percy had just kicked his puppy - trust Nico to make him feel like the bad guy even though he was the one nearly died from worry.

"I'm sorry, Percy," Nico said, ducking his head. "I thought it wouldn't take long since it's not that far anyway and I'd be back before you even knew I was gone. I just didn't expect there would be a queue, and it's quite long and-"

"Nico, wait," Percy said, holding up his hand. Nico glanced up from behind disheveled wavy locks of hair, but he looked away when their eyes met. Percy sighed, his anger evaporating as quick as it had materialized in the first place, and now he just felt extremely drained and monumentally confused. "What are you talking about? What queue? _Where_ did you go, Nico?"

It only confused him even more when he saw Nico's cheeks flush red at his question, and instead of answering, he produced a blue rectangular flat box that Percy now realized had been hidden behind his back and held it out in his hand, gesturing for Percy to take it.

Percy's brow furrowed. "What's this?"

"You'll see," was all Nico said as he handed Percy the box and then walked past him to plop down on the couch, resuming his position before he had left. Percy stared at his back for a moment before shifting his attention back to the blue box in his hand and eyed it curiously. If he hadn't had a hunch already about what he would find inside from what he remembered seeing on tv right after Nico had gone, the writing on the box lid was a dead giveaway.

Still, Percy was not prepared for the rush of emotions washing over him as he finally opened the box, revealing a dozen of small, cube-shaped crisp rice treats with mostly blue glaze and colorful sprinkles on top.

"Oh _wow_ ," Percy mouthed, not at all eloquently.

But he was never articulate to begin with, and it's really hard to find words worth saying when you had just found out that a certain Nico di Angelo had lined up in a long queue that most likely consisted of kids and girls and families, sticking out like a sore thumb with his too pale skin clad in all black attire, to get into a shop crowded with more kids and girls only to buy you a box of treats when it was not even your birthday or anything.

The mere image came unbidden to his mind and suddenly Percy could not fight the urge to chuckle, which only grew louder when Nico turned his head and glared at him over his shoulder, as if he knew the very thing that had amused Percy.

Percy was still smiling as he finally came around to sit on the couch next to Nico, who was still scowling despite his slightly flushed cheeks.

"Why, go laugh all you want, Jackson," Nico growled. "I don't even know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have bothered, really. It was st-"

"Don't," Percy warned, and he gave Nico no chance to protest as he placed the box on the coffee table and then leaned over to press his lips firmly against Nico's, efficiently silencing him. He could name what Nico had done for him a thousand different things, but _stupid_ was definitely **_not_** one of them, and Percy would not let Nico call it as such. He wrapped his arms around the younger demigod, pulling him even closer and deepening the kiss, trying to convey the feeling he had failed to say with words.

 

The only problem with kissing Nico, Percy had long decided, was that once he started, it was hard to stop. And right here, right now, he didn't feel like stopping anytime soon.

The box of treats certainly had to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ title was taken from Angus & Julia Stone's song For You, which I couldn't stop listening to while writing this story though it had no correlation.  
> \+ got the idea for this when i was watching a program on a food channel recommending, well, foods to try and where to find them. so yeah, the treats and the shop are pretty much based on real things :)  
> \+ (and yet another) self-indulgent fic. what's new, right.


End file.
